


The Fifth Marauder

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snape100 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written for snape100's challenge “sneaking” in 2005. Sequel to Baiting the Trap.





	The Fifth Marauder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for snape100's challenge “sneaking” in 2005. Sequel to Baiting the Trap.

“This is what you get for poking your nose where it doesn’t belong,” Lupin growled, moving to straddle Snape’s restrained form. “You will never learn, will you? Sneaks deserve punishment. Look what Hermione did to poor Marietta.”

Snape groaned. “Please, do not let Granger into our bed ever again!”

“Our bed?”

Snape tried to buck Lupin off of him but Lupin only smiled around the nipple he was licking, and then biting, and then sucking…

“Oh God…”

“What do you have to say?”

“Lupin!”

“…”

“I.…Severus Snape…do…Lupin I can’t…Ow, that hurt…fine…do solemnly swear that I was up to no good.”


End file.
